


Friends Born From Insanity

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically a little one-shot about Tommy going insane in LogSted, He shouldn't have been exiled :(, He's so alone, He's so lonely, InsaneInnit, Logs are his only friends, Logs is all he has, Tommys becomes Best-Friends with logs, Tubbo and Dream are guilty but it's too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: He was forced out of his own home and into the wilderness with only a ghost as a companion. When this ghost disappears can Tommy handle the lonliness or will he make friends withveryunexpected things.OrTommy goes insane and becomes friends with the logs in LogSted because he's so alone.*CONATINS SPOILERS FOR THE STREAM THAT HAPPENED TODAY*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 59
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS* After the exile stream I went; “What if Tommy goes insane?” so I decided I’d write a little one-shot about it.**
> 
> **This is gonna be 100% angst and no comfort.. I _MIGHT_ write a second part that maybe contains comfort.. I don’t know yet I guess it determines if you guys would like that. **

He sighed as Ghostbur said goodbye and waved before disappearing into thin air; ghosts apparently could do that. 

Tommy had no idea that Ghostbur could do that until one day they were in Logsted and he just disappeared. Tommy panicked until Ghostbur appeared an hour later, explaining to a sad and distraught Tommy that he had the ability to disappear sometimes. 

This is how Tommy became stuck all alone in Logsted as Ghostbur did whatever ghosts do. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did but the teenager was never good at being alone. 

Wilbur said he would be back in a couple of days and not to worry about him. Tommy of course worried because he had no idea where Ghostbur was going. Since he was alone he figured he could keep himself busy and do things, so Tommy did the first thing he thought of. 

He chopped down a couple of trees, glad there was something that could keep his mind off of the crippling loneliness of Ghostbur’s absence. 

After gathering a couple of stacks of birch and oak wood he went inside their under construction campsite. They always needed more wood and thought about how happy Ghostbur would be when he saw the stacks. 

He dumped them into a double chest then went to one of the many furnaces that were placed around. He took out a half a stack of mutton from one of them, Tommy had been farming for food ever since they arrived and was ecstatic to get so much meat on a hunt. 

He started eating it in a quick manner because he was starving after so much work. That’s when he noticed it and there was no going back. 

It probably would’ve been better if he blamed it on his hunger but Tommy knew the truth; when he looked at the prime log he felt a feeling of happiness like he would feel when seeing an old friend. 

It was loneliness that drove him to go over to the prime log and start talking to it like he would to a person, it was this loneliness that pushed him to set a piece of mutton on top of the log too. He prompted the log to eat it if it ever became hungry and then continued to talk to it about his day. After first he hesitantly talked to it but became more and more comfortable as he continued to talk. 

After that time it suddenly wasn’t just the prime log that he liked to talk too. Wilbur still wasn’t back after the third day and so Tommy decided to meet more friends; he started setting miscellaneous logs around and talking to them. 

Some stripped of bark and others left alone, making Tommy feel like every log was different. 

That feelings of closeness and friendship kept growing as he gained more and more friends; just after four days Tommy already made 9 new friends! 

On the fifth day his friends started responding back to him. Usually Tommy would tell them about his day and they would sit there and listen as the boy spoke but then when he was talking to the prime log it responded. 

Of course he freaked out at first but slowly became used to them; gratitude filled him when he realized he had things to talk too and that they responded back to him. 

He also found out that every log had different personalities, all special in their own way. 

Soon he was carrying whole conversations with the logs that were placed around, a smile plastered on his face everywhere he went.

The logs never betrayed him or said mean things and they laughed when he made jokes; they were the bestest friend’s Tommy ever had. 

It was on the eighth day that Tommy realized Ghostbur wasn’t coming back and he was filled with helplessness as loneliness once again swept through his heart. Just when he thought about giving up and ending it all; his new friends saved him.

They comforted him and scared away the loneliness with chatter as he talked with them about different subjects all throughout the day. 

Tommy knew that talking to logs wasn’t normal but these logs were magical, that’s why they could talk! Atleast, that’s what they had told him anyway. 

At first when he found out about his new friends, he wanted to go back to L’Manburg and tell the others about the magical beings but they convinced him not too. 

Instead Tommy found himself worrying less and less about L’Manburg and DreamSMP, all he needed was right here after all! 

When it became the twentieth day he decided it was time for a wardrobe change. After asking all his friends for advice he came up with the perfect outfit and spent the next day working on it. 

It was a brown and black uniform, like the color of bark. He didn’t really like the color of red anymore because his friends didn’t like red; they liked brown and black so he liked brown and black.

He stopped caring about anything else, only about his friends’ happiness and how they were. His hair had become long and unkept with debris tangled into the dirty blond locks. 

While he didn’t care about his hair he did care about his face; shaving it occasionally so he wouldn’t grow a scruffy beard. His friends told him he didn’t look good with a beard. 

Tommy also avoided water, when he saw his reflection he felt sadness at how he looked. His bright baby blue eyes had become a darker navy blue and they were blown wide, making him appear like a wild animal.

He liked to consider himself quite mannered and tamed, at least that’s what his friends told him. They said he looked fine and that he shouldn’t worry about his look, they were the only ones that saw him anyway. 

He used to get whispers on his communicator but stopped responding ages ago, his friends said it was bad for him. 

Prime log especially helped him when it came to talking about the past; prime log agreed with him on everything and claimed that Tommy was always in the right. (He couldn’t have agreed more.)

The whispers stopped too after he didn’t give them response and as the days went on he found himself losing more and more of his past. 

He knew it was still there but didn’t find himself to care anymore. It was the logs that ultimately helped him let go of the music discs, he no longer cared about getting back the god-like things. 

All he cared about was making his friends happy and talking to them. Tommy had never had so many friends before in his life! 

They were so nice and kind and caring, always asking him how he was and never yelling at him when he became too loud or suddenly interrupted them to add something into the conversation.

By the thirtieth day the area around Logsted was surrounded by different kinds of friends. Tommy knew everyone of his friend’s names and what they liked and disliked. He knew them more than he knew himself and he was completely happy with that; a huge smile still plastered on his face everyday. 

Loneliness no longer plagued him and he stopped thinking about Ghostbur ages ago. 

L’Manburg was an old memory now along with the people in it. His fight with Dream was now nonexistent since he didn’t care about the discs anymore, Dream could have them and he wouldn’t care in the slightest. 

Unfortunately, right when he finally let himself completely stop caring or worrying about the others; two of them decide to show up and cause trouble. 

His friends told him about their approach and he squared his shoulders, nervousness pooling in his stomach but his friends told him it was okay and to relax. 

He went to the shore and saw the boat in the distance, his blood running cold when he saw who the two people were. 

He had no idea what Tubbo and Dream wanted but whatever it was, it couldn’t be anything good. 

A feeling of protectiveness washed over him and he prepared himself to protect his friends. The only things that kept him company and didn’t leave him when he needed them most. 

He was not going to let Dream and Tubbo get in the way of him and his friends. _Ever._


	2. The Art of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WOW! The amount of love this story got is crazy! I’m so glad you all liked it so here we are.**
> 
> **Part 2, POG!**

He wanted to be angry at them for coming to his land but all he felt was calm as his friends whispered in his ears; stay calm, it’s okay. 

They both got to the share and jumped out, Tommy noticed they wore no armor unless Dream’s mask counted as armor. The pair stopped just a couple of feet in front of him, waiting for Tommy to make the first move. 

He took the opportunity to look at them and noticed they both hadn’t changed much, or at all for that matter.

Tubbo and Dream’s eyes scanned his frame and judging by their looks he knew he had changed quite a lot. 

Finally he spoke, voice rough from talking to his friends all day. (That hadn’t stopped him before; he’d lost his voice from talking to his friends countless times and some days he would keep talking until he physically couldn’t anymore.) 

‘What do you want?’ 

‘We can’t just visit?’ Was Dream’s snarky reply and he felt anger flow through his veins. 

‘Why are you here.’ He gritted his teeth and this time Tubbo answered. 

‘We really can’t just visit?’ There was some sort of hesitation in his eyes that had Tommy questioning them but he could hear his friends talking to him. 

They wanted him to invite them in, the extra company would do them all some good and so Tommy just nodded. 

‘Would you like to come into my home?’ His tone was much more polite, his friends helping him calm down.

Both humans gave him confused looks but nodded, following behind Tommy as he led them to his house. 

Once inside he directed them to sit down at a cobblestone table and chairs. They avoided all of his friends that were standing everywhere and took their respective seats, Tommy standing in front of them. 

‘How are you?’ On top of the hesitation, Tubbo’s eyes betrayed his happiness at seeing his best friend again. 

‘I’m doing okay.’ Tommy could only shrug. ‘I’ve been doing a lot and my friend’s keep my life entertaining.’ 

‘Friends? Villagers?’ Dream’s voice was laced with confusion. 

Tommy couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped him, unconsciously glancing at prime log. ‘Not exactly. These are my friends.’ He used his arms to gesture at them.

‘Excuse me?’ 

‘What?’ They both asked at the same time, Dream standing up. 

‘These are my friends.’ He said it casually, not understanding what was flabbergasting them. 

‘Tommy. You realize these are logs right?’ Dream took a step towards him, worrying written in his eyes. 

‘Don’t say that!’ He shouted at them, making them both jump back from being startled. ‘These are my friends! My best friends!’

‘Okay, okay.’ Tubbo had also stood up, arms out like calming a wild animal. ‘We’re sorry, Dream didn’t understand.’ 

He crossed his arms but nodded, accepting their apology. He couldn’t help but mumble out what his friends wanted to know. ‘They want to know if you’ll stay the night.’ 

Dream and Tubbo shared a look and then both nodded, agreeing. 

‘That sounds great Tommy. Tubbo and I are honored.’ His voice was the gentlest he had ever heard Dream. 

‘Are you hungry? Do you need food?’ His friends told him they were his guests, he should be nice to them. 

‘No, no. We’re fine.’ Tubbo was offering an unstable smile that no where reached his eyes.

‘Okay, well then I was just going to head to bed.’ The sun was starting to set; mobs would be spawning soon. 

‘I think we will too. We have some beds.. Can we place them?’ Tommy never thought Dream would ask for his permission.   
‘Yeah, sounds great. Well, goodnight then.’ 

‘Goodnight.’ 

‘Goodnight.’ 

Two beds were quickly placed and soon three boys were falling asleep as night fell. 

\---

They all woke up around the same time and ate a quick meal. Tommy chattering to his friends idly as Dream and Tubbo watched with frowns and pitiful looks. 

After finishing up his conversation, Tommy turned to them and smiled. ‘Would you like to help me out around here?’ 

‘Sure.’ Dream shrugged and went off when Tommy asked him to mine some cobble. 

That left Tubbo and Tommy and he was about to send the other boy away when Tubbo asked him to stay. ‘Could we do something together?’ 

Tommy didn’t see a problem with it, especially since his friends told him it was a good idea; whispering it in his ear. 

‘I need to take care of our farm, you can help.’ 

‘Yeah, I would love too.’ 

Tommy led Tubbo to the little farm he had, giving him a simple stone hoe and setting to work. The two boys worked in a nice rhythm until Tubbo finally broke it. 

‘I’m sorry, you know.’ Tommy stopped working in favor of staring at Tubbo curiously. 

‘Sorry for what?’ 

Tubbo stopped working too and Tommy saw the beginning of tears forming in the boys’ eyes. ‘For doing this to you.’ 

‘Tubbo, you didn’t do anything and what’s in the past is in the past.’ 

‘You really don’t see a problem?’ 

‘There isn’t a problem?’ 

A wet laugh came from the boy. ‘Come back to L’Manburg.’ 

‘I can’t I’m still exiled, remember?’ 

‘Not anymore. Dream lifted it. A lot of things have changed and you can come back now.’ Tubbo had a look of desperation on his face and Tommy felt bad for the boy. 

‘You know I can’t.’ It wasn’t malicious but resigned. 

‘Why?’ Tubbo’s voice cracked and his eyes searched Tommy’s for answers. 

‘Because I have everything I need here. I have friends and a life.’ 

‘Friends? Friends! Tommy you’ve lost it!’

Anger like molten lava coursed through him and the hoe he held was thrown down. 

‘I’ve lost it?! I’M FINALLY HAPPY AND THEN YOU TWO COME TO RUIN IT!’

It seemed like all the fight drained out of Tubbo in the blink of an eye, he visibly deflated. His words were a whisper that was easily carried to Tommy’s ears. ‘You’re happy here?’ 

Tommy deflated too; he didn’t like fighting anymore. ‘Yeah. Yeah I am Tubbo. I have best friends-’ He ignored Tubbo’s flinch at the words. ‘-that keep me company and I don’t have to worry about nations and fighting.’

‘I really missed you.’ Tubbo couldn’t stop the tears anymore as his eyes pleaded with Tommy. 

‘I missed you at first too.’ 

‘Then you found new friends?’ 

‘Then I found new friends.’ 

A huff of air left the older boy, tears still ripping down his cheeks. ‘I’m sorry Tommy. I'm so so sorry.’ 

He still had no idea what Tubbo was apologizing for but his friends told him to comfort him so he did; walking forward and awkwardly wrapping the crying boy in a hug as he repeated ‘I’m sorry Tommy.’ over and over again. 

They finally calmed down and walked back to Logsted where Dream was waiting with a couple stacks of cobblestone.

‘You’re not coming back are you?’ If Tommy didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn he heard regret and disappointment in Dream’s voice. 

‘No, no he’s not. Tommy said he’s happy here and wants to stay.’ Tubbo’s voice was full of defeat. 

‘That’s… That’s really unfortunate. I was kinda looking forward to seeing you back in your home again Tommy.’ 

‘I am home.’ It was full of confidence as his friends encouraged him. 

Dream’s voice became even quieter. ‘I know. That’s why it’s unfortunate.’

Tommy had no idea what he was talking about and decided to move on, directing them to put the things in an empty chest. 

He knew they were probably leaving now and so the three of them went to the shore, boat in Dream’s hand. He set it down but didn’t get in, looking at Tommy instead. 

‘Tommy… I really hope that one day you’ll come back.’ 

‘I wish I could tell you that one day I would.’ 

Dream let out a sad chuckle and slowly took off his famous mask, revealing a young man with sad eyes. His face was red and puffy like he was crying and without any hesitation he leaned forward and shared a tight hug with Tommy. 

Leaning a little closer Dream whispered one final thing in Tommy’s ear that only confused the youngest more. ‘Get well soon.’ 

They stopped hugging and Dream only offered a half nod as he put his mask back on, getting into the boat before Tommy could say anything more. 

He shook his head and decided to worry about Dream’s weird behavior later. He turned to Tubbo and got ready to say goodbye to his ex-best friend. 

Tubbo seemed nervous with his eyes darting around until finally meeting Dream’s gaze who had his head tilted questioningly. 

‘I’m staying.’ 

The world paused as Tommy’s jaw fell open. 

‘If Tommy will have me.’ Tubbo turned his gaze to Tommy, asking permission. 

At first he wanted to say no, his friends were whispering in his ears to say no but something stopped him. 

His body nodded yes without his consent and suddenly Tubbo’s face broke into a smile. 

‘What about L’Manburg?’ Dream’s voice was curious.

‘Quackity and Fundy will take good care of it. I’m needed here more than there.’ 

‘I think that’s a good choice, Tubbo. I promise you L’Manburg will be safe and I won’t cause anymore trouble.’

A chuckle escaped Tubbo. ‘Thank you Dream.’ 

‘Well, I guess this is where I part. Goodbye Tommy.’

‘Goodbye Dream.’ 

The boat left their view, Tommy and Tubbo faced each other. 

‘You’re really staying?’ Tommy couldn’t believe it. 

‘As long as you’ll have me.’ 

‘I can’t wait to introduce you to all my new friends Tubbo.’ 

‘I can’t wait to meet them all.’ There was still this look of uncertainty in Tubbo’s eyes and worry but Tommy pushed it away. 

His friends were still upset but calmed down one by one.

‘Well, there’s a lot of them you need to meet so we should get started.’ 

‘Lead the way!’ 

Tommy still had a smile plastered on his face, even with Tubbo being there and he took it as a good sign. 

He still had no idea why he went against his friends; he never had in the past but as Tubbo walked beside him, for once in his life Tommy didn’t care if his friends agreed or not. 

Because after being apart for so long, Tubbo and Tommy were finally back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End..for now!**
> 
> **I know this one is probably pretty crappy but I’m adding another part in a couple of hours. It’s a little thing I thought of that is probably gonna be more angst.. I just needed this little explaining chapter until I could get to what I really wanted to post.**
> 
> **Have a good one!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	3. Reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, here we are! Final chapter and probably most angst but still a fairly decent ending (It’s a happy ending I swear)!**
> 
> **Not a lot to say except thank you for the wonderful responses. I thought this idea was trash so to know it wasn’t feels amazing! :D**
> 
> **(Also this is Tubbo based but I’m too tired to make it look like his writing so just pretend he is actually a writing god.)**

**01/09/21**

_Entry 1:_

Hello! I finally learned how to write and decided it would be best if I wrote down my days of living in LogSted. After seeing Tommy and realizing how much I missed him, I decided to live here instead of L’Manburg! This means that I’m no longer president but that’s okay, I don’t think I deserve to be president anyway after what I did to Tommy. 

What did I do to Tommy? Well, when Dream and I went to find him we were really excited to tell him that he could come back home! But that didn’t turn out so well because he actually went a little insane. When I saw him in his torn up, muddied uniform and his tangled hair I could only feel guilt and shame. I know Dream felt the same way and even now my heart is tearing up looking at Tommy. 

He was so lonely that he actually created friends… out of logs. He says they talk to him and of course I’m not going to tell him he’s crazy! Instead, I have a plan about how I’m going to get my Tommy back. 

I’ll tell you how it goes but right now he’s calling my name so bye! 

**01/11/21**

_Entry 2:_

I cried today. I said I was going to chop some wood and then cried instead because I didn’t want to worry Tommy. Tommy was actually the reason why I was so upset. 

It turns out that Tommy was really really alone and then he told me about how his friends saved him. He really believes those logs are his best friends and that they’re talking to him and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I’m going to get Tommy to be himself again and let him know he’s never gonna be alone ever again. 

Why did I exile him? What was I thinking?

**01/14/21**

_Entry 3:_

We took a huge step today and I was so proud of Tommy! It turns out that he hates water now and I managed to convince him to look at it and even touch it! At first he wasn’t going to have it but then we managed to kinda erase his fear of water. (Or at least suppress it) He’s still nervous around it but I was very happy with him today. 

I also noticed that this Tommy is a lot quieter and polite. He doesn’t really yell or be loud, only when he’s talking to his log friends. He doesn’t talk to me as much and it does hurt when I see he talks to a log more than me but I know one day we’ll be best friends again. 

**01/17/21**

_Entry 4:_

Tommy had a panic attack today. Whenever I think of TommyInnit panic attack is not one of the words I would’ve thought about but I need to remind myself that this is Tommy, not TommyInnit. 

One of his logs rotted and he completely lost it, having a full blown panic attack. It took an hour to calm him down and when I did we decided to have a funeral. 

Staring at all these logs is starting to drive me insane just like my best friend and I don’t know how he managed it for so long. 

**01/24/21**

_Entry 5:_

Sorry I haven’t written in the journal for a while, I’ve been trying to help Tommy. He’s very different now and at first I gave up hope but then I see glimpses of his old self and I’m renewed with hope. 

He still talks to his log friends all the time but I managed to get him to fix his hair and started addressing his decision making. He says that his friends tell him what to do and then he does it. I’m trying to have him think on his own and become independent. (It’s not working out well.) 

He also told me that he doesn’t really care about L’Manburg and DreamSMP anymore. It really hurt when he said he didn’t care about the music discs anymore as well. As much as I said I didn’t care about them, I knew Tommy did and to see him lose that part of himself really hurts. :( 

I hope one day he’ll be fighting to get those discs back but that’s down the line. 

**01/28/21**

_Entry 6:_

I got Tommy to start liking the color red again. Who’s TommyInnit if he doesn’t like his logo color? I was very sad today because Tommy told me that his only friends were the logs but I really believe that one day he’ll consider me a friend again. I just need to be patient.

I really miss joking around and having fun with him. I miss how loud he was and his laugh that always made me laugh too. I miss how brave he was, not caring about speaking his mind and making his own decision, not having to ask permission from a log.

Sometimes I feel like I’m never gonna get to do those things with him again… 

**02/03/21**

_Entry 7:_

I got a letter from Dream today. He said that everything was going well and everyone knows about Tommy. They all hope that he’ll come back and be himself again. 

I don’t think he will. 

As much as it hurts to say it I know it’s the truth. Too much happened and Tommy’s just too far gone. Maybe he’ll have some characteristics of TommyInnit but as far as I know, TommyInnit is dead and he died a long time ago, because of me. 

**02/07/21**

_Entry 8:_

Tommy lost his mind a little today. Him and prime log got in a fight today, something that apparently has never happened before. He ended up screaming at the log for hours until his voice gave out and then he collapsed to his knees, bursting in tears. 

I could only comfort him from a distance; he didn’t like me touching him. 

I ruined my bestfriend and honestly I don’t know what to do anymore. I miss TommyInnit. So so so so so so so so much.

**02/15/21**

_Entry 9:_

After sending messages back and forth Dream and I decided it would be best if Tommy was brought back to the SMP. 

He’s been getting worse lately and has refused to eat and sleep. The logs and him are fighting more and more everyday and I’m really scared that he’s gonna starve himself. It’s like he’s shutting down because of the fighting. 

Dream’s gonna come at night and we’re gonna drug him. We both know Tommy would fight going back and we both know this was the only way. 

I just want Tommy to survive; even if it means him hating me for the rest of our lives. 

**02/17/21**

_Entry 10:_

We brought him back and Tommy was not happy. Dream made a special house for him and he’s being kept under watch 24/7. It was mostly his family that agreed to watch him; Phil and Techno were distraught when we brought him back. I’ve never seen Techno have so much emotion. 

I visit him everyday but he doesn't talk to me. It’s okay though because I tell him all kinds of stories and I know he’s listening… he has to be, right? 

Techno also visits him everyday, I wonder if he talks to Techno. 

Everyone was shocked and horrified when they found out how bad Tommy was. They all feel bad and a cloud of mourning has fallen over everyone. They act likes he’s passed away… He’s not gone, just different! 

**02/23/21**

_Entry 11:_

I got Tommy a gift and it turned out really well. I got him a stuffed bee and at first he ignored it but now he carries it around the house everywhere, sometimes talking to it. 

After noticing that, I decided it would be best if I stayed in the house with him. Tommy is really lonely and being stuffed in a big house isn’t going to help him. 

A lot of people visit him, Dream has become pretty regular too. He brings board games and sometimes I see them silently playing. But sometimes it’s still not enough. 

That was the main thing that everyone had to adjust too. Tommy doesn’t talk a lot anymore so everyone else has to fill the silence. Sometimes I catch Quackity laughing a little too much like Tommy when he’s there or Dream being a little more lively. Even Techno has been more outgoing, anyone is trying anything to get old Tommy back. 

I know he’s not coming back, they just have to realize that.

**02/28/21**

_Entry 12:_

They realized it. It’s been too long and everyone’s given in to the fact that Tommy won’t be the same. There’s a lot of different reactions, anger and grief being the main two and I can only watch from the sidelines. 

He’s still going to avoid water when he can and will be quiet. He’ll be found talking to inanimate objects and doesn't like to make decisions by himself, always waiting for some voice in his head to make them for him. 

He doesn't like to scam or steal or kill anymore either. (Something about the logs telling him not to do those kinds of things anymore.) He's like a fragment of himself but as much as I’ve given up that old Tommy isn’t coming back I’m still going to try and get him back, even if it’s a lost cause. 

This is because I know Tommy wouldn’t stop trying if I were in this situation. It’s what I owe Tommy; the old Tommy who wouldn’t give up on me. 

Dream even tried to give Tommy his music discs back but Tommy just shrugged and refused, saying they were just discs.

I caught Dream crying in a L’manburg alleyway holding the discs later but I won’t say anything to anybody. 

**03/03/21**

_Entry 13:_

I got what I wanted, I got the peace L’Manburg deserved. All it took was Tommy. 

I keep asking myself, was it worth it? 

And everytime the answer is always the same; no, it wasn’t. 

**03/09/21**

_Entry 14:_

Dream was acting really weird today. He said he was going to go on a little trip to “make things right” but I have no idea what that means. 

He said goodbye to everyone except Tommy (I think he was avoiding him), Sapnap and George especially having a sad goodbye and just- disappeared. 

Later on Nikki made a cake for Tommy and I and we ate it together. It was one of his better days, Tommy was actually talking and for once I had a smile on my face at the end of the day. 

I have a lot of regret and I wish I could change a lot but I have to deal with this now. I hope we have more days like this; it’s not like it used to be but at least it’s something. It’s better than the silence. 

**07/10/20**

_Entry 1:_

Hello! I decided to start a journal because I thought it would be a cool way to document everything. Tommy got me into Dream’s Minecraft server and I’m so happy! I have so many cool ideas for things we can do! 

Dream does creep me out a little, he always looks like he knows something everyone else doesn’t. 

I can’t wait to see how this server turns out... OH! I almost forgot, I want to ask Dream a question. 

I was looking through a Minecraft handbook and there was a weird term in there: RESET. 

I want to know what it means and why I’ve never heard of it before. Anyway, Tommy’s messaging me so I guess I’ll write in here soon! Bye!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End!**
> 
> **This is how I wanted to end it; I felt it was only appropriate. Btw, Yes Dream did reset the server.**
> 
> **This was supposed to be a one-shot and the fact that it is suddenly three chapters amazes me! I had a great time writing this and I can’t wait to talk to you all in the next story!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**

**Author's Note:**

> **The End… maybe?**
> 
> **Ta da! I hope you enjoyed it and I’m really entertaining the idea of them talking and finally meeting after that long month.**
> 
> **Let me know if you think it’s a good idea and if you’d want to see it. Have a wonderful day everyone and poor Tommy ;(**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
